Roses and Coins
by DiedLaughing
Summary: She was strong and she had edge, Katniss she was the girl on fire.I well I was as sweet as a rose and as innocent as a flower can be but what you don't know is the struggle I face. Why did gale not cry when Katniss lost her sister was there another reason
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay I have been thinking about this ever since the end of the book because Suzanne Collins can't hate us that much that she would kill off the character that though was not the girl on fire was the girl with the heart. Oh and by the way Prise is pronounced like Price. **

**Summary: there was a reason Gale was un-phased by the devastating act that changed Katniss' life yet again. Now as life goes on so does she. no, not the girl on fire but the girl with the heart. As she finds new forces are threatening the temporary peace. The son of a powerful revolutionary against the capitol wants what was lost to him a few years ago. This man will test whether the girl with the heart can really love everyone and love the man she knows she must hate but believes she can change him. **

She was strong and she had edge, Katniss she was the girl on fire. But me well I was something different I didn't hate the world I loved it because inside of me was not a spark but a heart full of love. Though fire isn't all that makes us strong, I too am just as strong if not stronger. She had to fight to the death and fight to keep going while me I had to fight not to be heard, not to be myself; I had to hide the only thing that kept me going. I had to hide what everyone needed and what everyone needed was love. I, More Prise, hold love in my heart. My name is More, Mor, Prise because that is what everything comes with, a price. Everything comes with a price and every time the asking price is a little bit more than before.

I have a new home now, far far away from where we once lived and far far away from the fire. The pale moonlight cast eerie shadows on the walls of my tiny room. my tossing and turning did nothing to shake the memories or the thoughts of my…..death, and when sleep comes that is all it is.

_Ohh, oh god. The kids were gathered together cut and bleeding with no protection. I saw one girl she was away from the others, like she hadn't quite made it there. She was staggering to get up but she was having a hard time with her arm bent at a backwards angle. _

_Then she turned her head up, my heart broke in my chest. Her huge chocolate eyes were filled with tears and a look of sheer fear for her life masked her face. She was choking on the impossible screams of terror and pain still stuck on her tongue. I ran towards her with the contents of what was left of my already dwindling medical supplies smashing around in my bag. I fell to the ground by the girl and find a splint in my bag. I was able to set her arm into a proper position. It caused me just as much pain as it did her when I bent her arm back into place, yet I knew she would be okay. _

_Next I rummaged through my bag and pulled out an almost empty water bottle and handed it to the little girl. And just as her greedy hand reached for it, the deafening sound of an explosion ripped through the air. _

_I heard a shout and screams but one voice one word made all the difference, "Prim!"_

_I turned to see my sister looking off toward the other kids directly where the bomb had dropped. The shock and tremor of the explosion had knocked the breath out of me. I couldn't yell I couldn't tell her I was okay. But then I realized she wasn't looking at me she was looking at another girl with my same blonde hair and clothes that all the medics wear. She thought it was me, she thought the other girl, Joyce her name was, was me. I knew if Katniss had seen her face she would have known it wasn't me. Joyce had the same eyes and hair but her features were slightly rounder than mine and she had the tiniest hint of freckles. _

_Yet, in the heat of the moment the, horrible disaster of the blast, the confusion cost lives. As the dust cleared I ran, as fast as I could I had to get out I had a nasty gash in my own arm and not enough supplies to fix it. I couldn't find my mother, my sister was stumbling her way to Joyce and I could barley breathe and see straight to go and correct her mistake to tell her I'm okay. Then I saw him, Gale, he was standing far off from the group with something small and black in his hand. I ran faster, the blood rushing from the wound in my arm and my head pounding I stumbled up to him and tried to tell him what happened. _

"_The-the bombs they they killed Joyce, but Katniss thinks that it was me. My-y arm is bleeding not enough supplies, where is my m-mom?" I stammered and coughed_

"_They think your dead?" he asked calmly._

_All I could do was nod my head I was losing major amounts of blood._

"_Then let them think you are dead, this is what Katniss needs, not at first but…."_

"_W-what?" I hacked._

_He nodded and said, ":Yes I know you don't understand and I know the consequences of this but most…most will be for the better." _

_I thought it was insane, but I was in state to argue the world was fading in-out in-out. Blacking out around the edges till I stumbled forwards._

To this day I still believe Gale was wrong, he was rash and upset, I don't blame him like my sister does. However there was nothing I could have done. When Katniss told Gale what happened he did not mention me. I was still passed out somewhere from what happened. Of course once the plan of Gales was set in motion there was no way to change it no way to take it back. No way but to move on and except it. So now here I am in district two with Gale and his younger siblings and soon to be wife. They are sticking to the same story that had to come up with during the game that we were cousins and that's why I'm here. There are only three people that know the truth, Gale, Rory, and Posy.

I try to move on and I did I have a new life here, as More, or as Posy likes to call me Morry, yet I can't get one thing out of my head and I haven't been able two for the past four years. One word can make all the difference, and there is so much more power in a name than anyone could ever imagine.

"_PRIM!' _she screamed and there was nothing I could yes just as gale wanted everyone to believe Primrose Everdeen is dead but to me she is alive very much alive and on her own against the world just like her sister was almost four years ago.

Alone! It so scary how alone one can be when surrounded by so many people. I have learned though that it hurts more to b with people you love and have them never know the truth.

I can't sleep, I'm having one of _those_ nights. I get out of bed and go to the closet I find my black pants and jacket slip into my shoes. I push the messy blonde tangles out of my face and push open the door to my little bedroom. I walked quickly and quietly down the steps.

"Going out again?" Rory asks from the kitchen. I can tell he's been waiting for me, he has his own boots and jacket already on.

"So where we going tonight," Rory asks once were on the cold quite streets of district two.

"High ground I whisper," I don't have to say more he knows exactly what I'm talking about.

There is this little hill shaded by a circle of tree that you can only see if you look just the right way. It's the only place in the entire flat and sunny district two that reminded me of the wooded land of twelve.

I sit down on the dewy grass and lay down to look at the stars. They aren't as bright as the ones from twelve but stars are all seeing whether we can see them. Rory lies down next to me and I put my head on his chest. And silently under the autumn air I drift a semi-peaceful sleep under the stars.

**A/N: so that was the very first chapter so tell me what you think about it so I can improve or just give me your thoughts. anyway please review, they mean the world to me and always make me smile! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry for not updating but I am back and I hope more will look into reading this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't even know why I bother I'm to epically non-famous to be Suzanne Collins.**

I awake to find Rory gone, as always. Rory is like the brother I never had but he has to get to work and speaking of work so do I. I run home and let myself inside. Upstairs in my tiny room I slip on the blue dress and shoes that all the nurses or doctors at the hospital wear.

I grab my faded tan bag and my coat from the small painted hook on the back of the door. My old boots slap against the pavement as I rush to the hospital. They're going to need all the help they can get today, without the help from the capitol it's hard to make sure everyone gets what they need when they need it now days.

Even after four years the whole nation of Panem is in shambles. Power surges and committees will eventually break free and challenge our peace but for what we went through we are doing pretty well. Unfortunately some of the crops sent in from district eleven were tampered with leaving many of those of district two with sickly dieses. It is nothing we haven't seen before but without the proper medicine arriving from the capitol every other week we have to make do with what we have. I arrive just in time to clock in and head to the back desk for my daily assignments.

"Morry we need you over here!" I heard Eva call from one of the closed off curtains that worked as extra rooms for those with the new infection.

"Coming give me a second," I yell back as I grab my blue plastic gloves and a white cloth face mask and push the sea foam green curtain aside.

"So what's going on?" I ask her.

She looks up from the patient she is trying to give the medicine to. You see the thing about this infection it goes straight to your thought so much so that you can't swallow barely anything.

She looks up and walks over to me with the medicine still in her hand, "It gets worse the bacteria was on this shipment to and this proves the theory that this is no accident. Also with so many of the district sick we don't have people in the mines and working to hold up our end of the deal with eleven. Clarence told me that we have to close the deal with eleven right now to stop this from getting any worse."

Eleven is still just as perplexed as we are because they aren't getting sick and neither are any of the other districts like four and seven.

"So what do I need to do today?" I ask her.

She sighs and gives up trying to feed the old man with smile lines the medicine and says, "They can't take the pills this way they can't even get there nutrients they need. I need you to take Viola down to the powder room and crush the pills into the left over fresh meat juice and fish oil liquid so that they can take the medicine and still get some of the protein and iron they need."

I just nod my head and back out of the make-shift sick room. I grab Viola by the arm and pull her down the cold back stairwell behind me. We walk into a white room with harsh fluorescents and cabinets lined against the walls.

Silently we grabbed the machine to grind the medicine and mix it into the drinks and silently let the whirring surround us. Viola was a good friend and had lived in district two her whole life but she couldn't be trusted like everyone else. Under her blonde hair and innocent looking blue eyes she was a traitor. I will admit that was years ago she was and trained like a career but part of her still hungers for victory and would do anything to get it.

Viola and I are completely different. I am level-headed and bold outgoing but not rash or filled with hatred. Viola is a head strong stubborn obnoxious person who never lets her kill slip away. Ion truth she sometimes reminds me of my sister though my sister was not as blood thirsty she was insanely stubborn and set in her ways.

It still hurts to think about her to not be able to tell her the truth, but I know she didn't think I could be strong and here I am proving her wrong. I wish she could see me now. yet as much as I miss Katniss I miss my mom the most. Katniss may not have trusted her but she wasn't there when she was in the games. While Katniss had to go and save the world she didn't know what it was like inside of my mom and me.

I was in so many ways just like my mom but Katniss was like my father. I can't say I got to see my father has much as she did I was with my mother as I always have been until now of course.

We spent about an hour and made two hundred or so drinks. I cared them up the back stairs on a thick old metal tray and began handing one to each of the patients. I could see the look of disgust on their faces as the attempted to drink it. It had a rather repulsing flavor but if it's what gets them up and moving then so be it and they knew that to.

I whispered I'm sorry to a few of them and moved on. Soon enough I didn't have any more drinks or medicine to give out. I went back to the front desk to check in with Eva. She had moved on and was now helping a small child.

"Oh good your done I need you to take over the children's ward today is that okay?" she asks.

I nod I mean I can't say no anyway. I walk over to the little boy she is helping he can't be more than five or six with his messy blonde hair and green eyes he looks incredibly sad. I recognized him from before he is one of the few patients that isn't here for the infection. His name is Jarrod and he has an illness with never ending high running fevers, body aches, and often hallucinations. Luckily it's not contagious.

I looked down and noticed he had on his little sneakers and had his sweatshirt in his hand he whispered, "Can I play outside?" 

I walked over to the little window on the far side of the room and saw it really was a nice day and maybe these kids could use a little sunshine.

"Eva!" I yelled into the hallway.

Instantly her face popped in the door way.

"Can I take the kids outside?" I asked her.

"Well of course you can but not too long only an hour. And they shouldn't run more than they can. Hey, why don't you play a game of Hit'n'Run," she said already walking away.

Hit'n'Run is a game where one person has a bat and they get three chances to hit a ball and run to the three bases without getting tagged. I never got a feel for the game but I know that sometimes district two will even hold a small tournament at the end of the year so I figured why not let them play.

Once on the small field out back I divide the kids up into two teams with me as permanent pitcher. I stand in the middle of the field one team behind me in the field and the other in a line waiting for their turn to bat.

We played most of the game but then I could see some of the kids were having a hard time breathing and others just looked tired, I had to get them back inside. I carried two in and the rest followed my lead.

Once back in the children's ward most of them fell asleep with the exhausted of only being outside for a little while. The only one who wouldn't fall asleep was Jarrod. I don't know why but he was surprisingly calm and his temperature was at an average rate.

"Jarrod," I called over to him.

He looked up from the book he was trying to read and walked over to me, "Yes?" he asked.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I could fly around the world, like this man he could fly around the world," he said and pulled the book off the floor to show me.

It was a man in a red and blue suit that could stop bullets and fly just like Jarrod said.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling well," I whispered an pulled him into my lap

"Can you sing to me like my mommy use to when I could stay at home?" he asked.

This sent a sudden pain to my chest that hurt so much more than I could let on to. Katniss had done just that when Rue a dying girl from district eleven had asked her to sing and now so had Jarrod. I looked into his big green eyes and knew that I had to sing and I had to sing him the same sing she did.

Quietly I began the song.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet–  
–and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet–  
– and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Here is the place where I love you."

I finished and realized that he was looking up at me and the he said, "I wish Mommy knew that song it's pretty, will you teach it to her for me?"

"Of course I will," I whispered back

"Thank you," he said and the slid into his bed for the night closing his sleepy green eyes until the morning.

**A/N: okay so that was chapter 2 obviously I don't own Rue's Lullaby but I wanted to use it to make a connection with her sister. Anyway I hope you liked it and I can't wait to post chapter three. **

**READ, WRITE, LOVE FANFICTION**

**~DL**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am sorry for my delayed update I had hoped to have this up sooner but there just wasn't time. However I'm off for spring break starting Friday and hope to update maybe twice if I have the time. Anyway here is chapter three. But first a special shout out to all my reviewers you guys are amazing and always make me smile to see an email saying so and so reviewed your story. Any way here is chapter three.**

I sit there for so long it seems like forever. Slowly I wipe my tears away with the edge of my sleeve in hopes its not to damp. Before leaving the room I take one last look around Julie one of the children's caretakers just came in and is checking to make sure there all okay. In a few steps I'm out the door and back to the main lobby.

"I'm going home," I called to the desk as I grabbed my stuff from its hook.

One look at my face and no one questioned. No doubt it was puffy and blotchy with red from crying. I walked out the hospital confused and torn. I had held it together so well for so long. I have to lie to every single person I meat and pretend to be someone I'm not. So why now can just one little song ruin everything. It seems that one small thing can send the castle crumbling down. But that's what happened it's what always happens with her, with Katniss. Four years I've held myself together and cried myself to sleep knowing that she can never know, not yet at least but I have to tell her somehow. I'm seventeen now and I should have the right to do what I want. Who am I kidding though when do we ever have the rights we deserve.

I open the front door to see Rory and Gale talking in the kitchen in rather hushed tones. When I enter they both straighten up and turn to look at me. I don't give them time to say anything before I blurt,

"I'm going home, not in a few years not later. I'm going home now!"

"You-" Gale starts to say but I cut him off.

"No, it can't wait I've made up my mind she deserves to know. The revolution is over no harm could come from her knowing only from not knowing. She is my sister!" I scream. "I am leaving tonight."

I feel bad I know Gale will be angry and I know Rory will try to come but this is something I have to do alone. I rush up the stairs and stumble into my room. I grab an old bag from the closet and start to shove everything I own into the bag with no intention of returning to the cheery place of District two. I quickly change out of my work clothes and into a blue blouse and a black pleated skirt. My old boots look out of place as I brush my long blonde hair back into a tight little bun.

I hear the door squeak open and Gale standing in the door way. His eyes are tiered but his face is trying to make a smile for my efforts not his.

"Morry, listen to me," he starts.

"No, It's Prim!" I say and close the door in his face. Hot tears run down my face both angry and joyous. I grabbed the overly stuffed bag and heft it onto my shoulder. It has been years since I have heard that name said aloud. It hadn't come from my lips or from those around me but today it sounded like music.

I contemplate the door or the window. In truth the window seems like a safer place to go. I throw it open and let the breeze rush in to laugh at me. I look down t the drop its high but I can do it, I throw my bag down first in hopes it will cushion my landing. A deep breath and I jump the wind seeps into my ears and I fall against the canvas of my bag. I will be bruised no doubt but broken I think I'll live.

The train station is a few blocks away so I take off running as fast as my legs dare to go angrily smacking the pavement as the station come into view. Out of breath I manage to pant to the ticket officer.

"I. Need. A ticket. To. District twelve."

He doesn't question just takes the money and slides the printed ticket under the glass.

"It will be here in half an hour," he says. But that's too much time I need to leave now.

"What train is this one?" I ask impatiently.

"I do believe it is going to district eight," he answers checking a clipboard.

"Fine that will have to do. May I board?" he nods and switches my ticket for the current train.

I step through the door and watch from the window as the train begins to pull out of the station. It's too late for them now. I see Gale just making it in time to see me pull away. I glance down at my ticket to see what cabin I'm in. it has been a long day and it will be a long ride to district eight. The ticket says V316. I walk along the narrow hallways in search of a matching room number. When finally three cars down I find it. The door opens with a small click as I step inside and toss my bag onto the bed.

I go into the bathroom and stare at my reflection in the mirror. Will she even remember me? I look so much older and my eyes have changed to a slightly more grey color and my hair is so much lighter than it was. I guess four years of sunshine can do that. My skin is also slightly darker. These little things that helped people to forget the sweet innocent little flower of District twelve. I'm seventeen now and she is twenty-one if I am correct. It has been too long to be without part of you, without part of your family. I don't know anything about what's happened Gale has refused to ever tell me anything. We had originally agreed it was for the best. Oh dear god, I hope she married Peeta they are so perfect for each other. I miss her laugh, her constant rages of anger and well I…miss…her. Her rare laughs and smiles. I can't believe I am finally going home after what feels like eternity. I look at my reflection one more time but instead of seeing the seventeen year old Prim I see twelve year old Prim right before the reaping four years ago.

It was that Prim, at that moment that caused all of this to happen. I can never forgive myself for that though nothing was my fault, but I shouldn't have let her go. But had it been reversed I would have done the same for her.

Twelve year old Prim melted away that day and it did now in the mirror as I walked out of the bathroom and collapsed on top of the bed.

**A/N: ok so that was chapter three as always tell me what you think I hope to update soon and this time really I mean soon. Thank you to all of you that have liked and reviewed my story so far and if you haven't well it's never to late to review.**

**READ, WRITE, LOVE FANFICTION**

**~DL**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long but this chapter is pretty long and I hope you enjoy it. I have a lot of ideas for this story and would love it if you review to tell me how I'm doing. Okay now to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Alright here it goes (Just spit it out) oh, you're back great. Okay fanfiction meat the annoying voice (Hello!) ****Insert your hello here. ****Okay so as I was saying (she's not Susanne Collins so get over it.) I wanted to say it! (Oh well to bad so sad!) :P**

I awake to the tossing and tumbling and earsplitting screech of metal on metal. The train is slowly but surely chugging to a stop. I crawl my way out of bed and drag myself into the bathroom. I look awful my hair pointing outward in some places and in others great lumps of blonde hair are matted firmly to my head. My face is blotchy with the imprints of all the little folds from my jostling pillow throughout the night. I close my eyes and take a deep breath letting it seep through me washing me over like an ironic tidal wave of peaceful calm. I turn the squeaky faucet on and let the cold water run through my fingers for what could have only been seconds but felt as agonizing as the years I've spent alone.

Slowly I take the plastic wrapped comb and begin to tug at my almost platinum white hair. With forceful yanks I finally get my hair to its normal straightened look with a faint curl under at the bottom. Next I take the tiny facial soap bar and lather it on my hands in the cold but refreshing water of the sink. I scrub at my face in an attempt to erase the marks from my pillow and the grime from the tears of my fitful crying from the night before. It's not perfectly successful but the impressions have vanished to slight faint lines and the splotchy redness has been majorly reduced.

I stare at my now grey eyes that look like my sister's and Gale's. When I was younger I had always assumed that I looked exactly like my mother and Katniss looked exactly like my father. But staring at my reflection I can see how wrong I was. I have developed the sharp features of my father's face along with the grey trademark Seam eyes though mine are slightly bluer than most of those I've seen. And yes I still have my mother's soft expressions and height along with her beautiful blonde hair.

Satisfied with how I look I pick up my bag from the end of the bed beneath the messy sea of ragging tan blankets I had kicked off when I awoke. I open the door to see more passengers crowded into the slim hallways wedged so closely there is no way we could all breathe. I feel more tightly packed then a can of the district 4 sardines. Eventually I shuffle my way through the crowd and out into the breezy open air train station of what must be district eight. I stopped for a moment. A bad idea as I was still in the direct line of exit for the passengers. As I stand here breathing in fresh air I felt someone trip and tumble into me sending both of us and our bags to the hard grey gravel and concrete platform.

"Oh I'm so sorry I shouldn't have stopped right in the middle like that," I fumbled for my words as the boy who ran into me helped me up. He was around my age couldn't have been more than 19.

There is something oddly familiar about this boy. His hard angular face and perfect neatness remind me of someone from long ago…someone I can't quite place. Not only is his jaw line sharp but his cool green eyes are piercing but oddly hinting the possibility of kindness. He has dark brown hair that falls in his face giving him a tough look. His nose is sort of crocked like it had been broken when he was younger and had had time to slowly heal. I could fix it if he asked but it made him look well it made his look all together with his lean but muscular body that I will admit I'm staring at and trying so hard not to. His all together calm in charge air and neat perfection tried to click and put two and two together in the back of my just could not.

"Don't worry about it, I should have watched where I was going." He said picking my tattered bag up from the ground and handing it to me.

"So what brings you to district eight?"

"Actually I'm not staying. I came in from two and am headed out to twelve," I say.

"Oh well I'm not staying either, I came in from seven and am only here for a day before I go to the capitol."

I ask, "So then why come out to eight wait let me guess," and simultaneously we say, "Just had to get away."

"Yeah," he said.

"Same."

"Too much history back in district two?" he asked, "You don't look like that's where you always lived."

"No actually it's like I had no past what so ever and no future either. I have to go home after all these years," I explain.

"So home would be district twelve?" he asks.

"Yeah that would be home," I mutter.

"Well mystery girl in search of her future and family from district twelve, I've already swept you off your feet once but if you're hungry we could grab a bite to eat. I've got a day and you've got about three hours before you're train leaves." He suggests trying to be smooth.

I give a slight laugh before saying, "Cute but now that you mention it sure a bite to eat sounds great, thank you Handsome boy with a past headed towards the capitol."

"Oh so you think I'm handsome?" he asked mockingly.

"Hmm," I said stopping looking him over skeptically. "I have seen better but you will do," I tease.

"Have you ever been to eight before?" he asks.

"You certainly ask a lot of questions but yet don't know my name," I state.

"Okay then, I'm Alec, and you are?"

"P-," I pause before he can catch my slip up, "My name is Morry."

"Morry, fabulous, I'm starving and there is a little bakery with delicious sandwiches I believe is still here," he says leading the way toward lunch.

We arrive at the little shop with a few metal crafted tables and chairs set up outside for us to sit. Being a gentleman, Alec tells me to have a seat, more like commands, so I do. Alec went in to order what he claims is the best thing on the menu for both of us.

He arrives with to warm chicken and cheese sandwiches wrapped in waxy paper. He leans over my shoulder and sets mine down in from of me before taking the seat across and hungrily opens his sandwich. After taking a bit of his he seems to remember me and looks up to see my expression as I taste it. I will admit it was tasty just as Alec had said.

"It's good," I mumble through bites. "I have another question for you were you born in district seven or just moved there after the revolution?"

"I was from thirteen actually, and I assume that if you are from twelve as you say you have probably spent time there as well. And I'm sure you will agree with me their food is terrible. Fifteen years of terrible gray tasteless food gets old after you turn three," he spoke with a slight smile.

"So why district seven? Is that what your family wanted?" I inquired curiously.

"Got no family. Died in the revolution I guess so I went district hopping so to speak. I found that I liked district seven. It had life and color and beauty everything I lacked back at thirteen. Well except for a girl, she was beautiful."

"Of course there's always a girl isn't there." I mutter.

"Yes, but I don't think she knew me very well. Sure I saw her but did that mean she saw me I guess not I will never get to know though," he spoke sadly.

"Why not?" I ask.

"She's gone," he didn't need to say more he lost her in the revolution his parents the girl he loved. That's an unbelievable amount of loss for him to have to go through.

"Can you tell me her name?"

He whispered so softly but I could hear the words, "She was a rose, her name was Prim."

I tried not to gasp in shock possibly he meant another Prim because I don't even know this boy, or maybe I did but not anymore.

"The Prim, as in Primrose Everdeen Katniss's sister?" I ask shocked.

He only nods his head ever so slightly.

Abruptly I stand up my face probably white with shock, "I have to go, thank you though." I rush through my words as I hastily walk away before I completely lose my control.

I was almost back at the train station when I imagined his shock face at my unexplained exit but another thought came to mind. I pictured him with a sly smile on his face and in my mind I heard him whisper menacingly, _I knew it was you._

**A/N: I apologize for the slight cliffy but I will try to update soon even though last time I said that it has been like more than a month. But I will update because I suddenly got a burst of ideas for this story which is my first attempt at a romance story. Anyway I will update soon! I will!**

**READ, WRITE, LOVE FANFICTION**

**~DL**


End file.
